Un giorno sotto la pioggiala forza di un desideri
by ShunHeather
Summary: Poco prima di Hades, Sorrento e Kanon si incontrano ancora; leggere implicazioni shonen ai


Cold as the northern winds  
in december mornings,  
cold is the cry that rings  
from this far distant shore.  
  
Winter has come too late  
too close beside me.  
How can I chase away  
all these fears deep inside?  
  
I'll wait the signs to come.  
I'll find a way  
I will wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way home.  
  
My light shall be the moon  
and my path-the ocean.  
My guide the morning star  
as I sail home to you.  
  
I'll wait the signs to come.  
I'll find a way.  
I will wait the time to come.  
I'll find a way home.  
  
Who then can warm my soul?  
Who can quell my passion?  
Out of these dreams-a boat  
I will sail home to you.  
  
(Enya, Exile, in Watermark, 1988)  
  
Questo mio flauto che effonde melodie leggere in un'aria spazzata da un vento feroce, tesse ricordi in dialogo con il mare in tempesta urlante minaccioso sotto di me ; ma non è per me quella minaccia, come potrebbe ? Di ben altre cose ho paura, non certo di questo elemento che ho sempre considerato amico, molto più che la terra sulla quale ormai vivo ma che mai ho sentito mia. Il mare mi manca... il regno in fondo al mare mi manca, ma finché sarò con lui, non lascerò definitivamente quell'universo che mi ha visto guerriero... non più un Dio per il resto del mondo, ma unica divinità per me che mai abbandonerò il suo fianco. E ancora piove... sembra quasi di tornare indietro nel tempo, a quei giorni in cui lui era il sovrano dei mari e io il suo fedele discepolo, il suo generale e per lui avrei dato la vita. Ma cos'è cambiato in fondo ? Non è forse così ancora adesso ? Non sarei pronto ad accogliere la morte a braccia aperte per proteggere lui ? Lui che non ricorda, lui che ora è solo umano, profondamente umano con la sua generosa dedizione alle vittime innocenti di catastrofi naturali... e anche in questo io sempre con lui, anche se la sua memoria è perduta, anche se sento un'indefinita nostalgia per quei ricordi che lui non possiede come io li possiedo. Vorrei che li condividesse con me, forse lo renderebbe a me più vicino... oh, perché io sono vicino a lui, come non mai, io sono in perfetta sintonia con quello che è e quello che è stato... ma lui no, perché un tassello gli manca, un tassello di nostra vita insieme che lo renderebbe con me più confidente, che lo spingerebbe forse ad accantonare quell'aura di distante cordialità nei miei confronti e che mi fa male al cuore più di quanto lo farebbe la rabbia di un amico.... Essere suo amico, questo vorrei ? No... non lo so... vorrei solo che ricordasse.. vorrei solo che le nostre anime fossero unite nel ricordo, molto più unite di quanto adesso sono. "Lo saranno... Sorrento... per un momento lo saranno e questo vi renderà vicini come mai lo siete stati." Le note del mio flauto repentinamente interrompono la loro corsa nell'aria e per poco lo strumento non mi cade di mano ; chi ora ha interrotto così bruscamente i miei tormenti ? Chi ha saputo leggere così nitidamente in fondo al mio cuore ? Il mio capo si volta e i miei occhi scavano nella tempestosa foschia, per cercare di distinguere quel vago contorno di umana figura che a passi solenni si dirige verso di me ; movenze feline, portamento eretto e fiero, forme robuste ma in un certo modo sinuose e capelli lunghissimi a danzare leggiadri nel vento... Ed è istintiva familiarità quella che risveglia ai miei sensi assopiti. "E' un piacere rivederti, vecchio compagno." Con quest'ultima osservazione il suo volto mi appare, con i suoi lineamenti sempre più definiti, meno confusi e i suoi occhi verdi rilucono acuti, in perfetto tempismo con la mia esclamazione : "Kanon !" "Vedo che il nuovo tipo di vita non ha del tutto offuscato la tua memoria" ribatte spostandosi una ciocca castana dietro l'orecchio e avanzando ancora, fino a lasciarsi cadere al mio fianco. "Non avrei mai creduto di rivederti ancora..." "Il nostro mondo intessuto di leggenda, così in ombra per gli esseri comuni, è più piccolo di quanto sembra per chi vi è immerso, come noi... credimi, il nostro ritrovarci non era così improbabile, soprattutto se vieni a suonare il flauto in questo posto..." Malinconia languida e fragile imbeve l'ultima parte del suo discorso... non lo ricordavo così... il tempo che passa, le esperienze, possono davvero cambiare il carattere di un uomo... in tutti i sensi... Kanon era stato plasmato dagli eventi, la sua mente volta al male verso il quale si è sentito costretto, per rabbia, forse addirittura per odio, fino a pensare che alcun altra potesse essere la sua strada... e poi ancora dolore e sconfitta e infine l'atroce scoperta... che neanche il suo odio a nulla era servito... e forse sollievo, triste sollievo nel cambiare la rotta delle proprie ambizioni. Non so cosa ne è stato di lui dopo il crollo del regno dei mari ma so che questa persona che ho ora davanti non ha nulla a che vedere con lo spietato, astuto, cinico Dragone del Mare... e so cosa intende con le sue desolate parole... ha ragione... se esisteva un posto al mondo dove avremmo potuto incontrarci, non poteva essere che questo, qui dove tutto è iniziato : il promontorio di Cape Sounion, sul quale si estende la visuale dalla terrazza del palazzo dei Solo, qui dove il mio signore si era ridestato all'essenza divina, qui dove colui che ho davanti era stato rinchiuso dal sangue del suo sangue, uomo santo ma talmente ligio al dovere da rinnegare il proprio stesso fratello, in una grotta che in questo giorno di selvaggia tempesta è di sicuro sommersa dai flutti, proprio qui sotto, dove ora entrambi sediamo, frustati dal vento e dalla pioggia. "Alle persone normali sembreremmo due idioti." E' ancora lui a parlare, senza aspettare un mio commento, una conferma, forse intuendo che ancora sto tentando di riprendere le fila di questa particolare giornata ? "Perché dici così ?" chiedo, tenendo lo sguardo fisso alle onde maestose che terrorizzerebbero la più coraggiosa delle creature, ma che per me sono rassicuranti come per un bambino le braccia della mamma. "Entrambi abbiamo scelto un giorno di tregenda per venire a sederci qui, a rituffarci nei ricordi, in balia di una tempesta che spinge ogni creatura a restare ben celata nelle tane, nelle abitazioni, con porte e finestre serrate..." Mi stringo nelle spalle, lasciandomi sfuggire un sorriso : "E' un tempo come questo che ha scandito il nostro passato... non trovi ?" Lo osservo un istante, proprio mentre sul suo profilo deciso si dipinge un sorriso di cui non riesco a stabilire la natura : ironia o tristezza ? Probabilmente entrambe e forse anche qualcos'altro. I miei occhi si posano sul flauto che sto rigirando tra le mani, distrattamente ma con istintiva attenzione, la stessa attenzione che riserverei a delicato cristallo : "Come facevi a saperlo ?" Questa volta è lui che si volta a guardarmi, sento il penetrante smeraldo delle sue iridi fisso su me e la sua voce porre una domanda della quale, tuttavia, conosce già la risposta : "Sapere che cosa ?" "Come facevi a conoscere così bene il corso dei miei pensieri ?" La prima risposta che mi concede è una sottile risatina ma non vi è scherno; non la so decifrare eppure in essa percepisco una sorta di comprensione. Ad essa fa seguire parole che si intrecciano con l'ululato del vento : "La nuova esistenza da musico comune ti ha fatto dimenticare come le tue melodie rispecchino l'animo umano... come esse riflettano il tuo animo ? Eppure, ora più che mai, il tuo flauto parla di te." Deglutisco in preda a una strana sensazione ; è sogno ciò che sto vivendo ? E' un'apparizione, un fantasma, quello che ho di fronte, uno spirito che viene a svelarmi i segreti del mio cuore e Kanon non appartiene più a questo mondo in realtà ? "Sei... proprio reale ?" Mi osserva un attimo, con l'aria incredula per la domanda che io gli ho posto ; poi ridacchia ancora, inaspettatamente mi prende la mano. E' consistente quel tocco, vero... e caldo, incredibilmente caldo nonostante il gelo che aleggia nell'aria... non mano di freddo fantasma. Porta le mie dita all'altezza del suo viso, mi costringe a sfiorarlo ; mio malgrado mi sento imbarazzato, reazione istintiva alla mia non voluta, ambigua carezza. Lui sorride... non con ironia adesso : "Sono vero ? Ti sembro così inconsistente ?" Non posso fare a meno di ricambiare quel sorriso : "Sei apparso come fantasma, materializzandoti dalla tempesta, ti sei seduto qui, con la tua malinconica presenza e sembravi inconsistente... ora ti tocco e... sei quanto di più reale possa esserci in questo universo che ci circonda e che noi stessi colmiamo di sogno..." Il suo sorriso si accentua : "Musico gentile, animo di poeta..." Poi il suo sguardo si posa sulla mano che ormai ho ritratto dal suo volto, ma che lui ancora insiste a trattenere; i suoi lineamenti si fanno più seri, in qualche modo languidi : "E mano magnificamente degna di accarezzare lievemente il flauto, fedele compagno... compagno fortunato..." Mi sento improvvisamente avvampare e, turbato, strappo un po' malamente la mia mano a quella stretta, la cui morbosità comincia ad inquietarmi. Distolgo lo sguardo, posandolo sul flauto al quale le mie dita ora si aggrappano come ad un'ancora di salvezza. "Sei più timido di quel che sembravi..." E' un canzonamento gentile, impregnato di una tenerezza di fronte alla quale vorrei alzarmi e correre via, fuggire lontano dove essa non potrebbe raggiungermi, fuggire da lui... e a questo pensiero mi vergogno profondamente. E' assurdo, ho già dimostrato in passato che nulla ho da temere da quest'uomo, che la mia forza di guerriero nulla ha da temere da lui.... ma temere cosa poi ? Non ho già notato poco fa il suo cambiamento ? Queste gentili attenzioni riescono a spaventarmi di più delle minacciose mire di un nemico ? Due dita che mi si posano audaci sotto al mento mi costringono a sollevare il viso ; ho gli occhi sgranati in tutta la loro ampiezza quando ancora incontro il suo sguardo magnetico : "Sei come un bambino che non comprende cosa gli sta accadendo..." La mia espressione repentinamente muta, le sopracciglia si corrugano in un astioso rimprovero che sto per tramutare in parole severe quando ancora lui mi previene : "Non ti devi preoccupare Sorrento, non ho alcuna intenzione di strappare a forza un consenso da chi non me lo può concedere ; so benissimo che il tuo cuore è occupato..." Come prima io ho fatto, ora egli allontana gli occhi dai miei, distanti, sull'oscuro orizzonte o su un pensiero che non mi è dato scorgere... ma la sua voce ha ancora qualcosa da aggiungere, tristemente : "Anche se mi dispiace... devo ammetterlo... invidio la persona che detiene il dominio su quel cuore che ti batte in petto e che probabilmente non lo sa e non comprende..." Un singulto mi scuote il cuore, ma non riesco a sfogarlo all'esterno, neanche una parola mi sale alle labbra ; il mio sguardo, i miei sensi, continuano ad appigliarsi allo strumento che tengo in mano, per non perdersi. Mai avrei immaginato che una conversazione tra Kanon e me potesse prendere una così strana piega. Non so più che dire e cosa fare; alla rabbia si sostituisce una parvenza di pietà per quella persona seduta al mio fianco. pietà per lui che tanto ho detestato, pietà per una creatura che avrei volentieri spazzato via dalla faccia della terra al pensiero di come ci aveva usati, tutti, per le sue malate ambizioni. Eppure, già quando avrei potuto farlo, non l'ho fatto. forse già allora mi fece pena? Forse sono davvero più sensibile di quello che pensavo? Aveva forse ragione il gentile santo di Andromeda quando parlava del mio nobile cuore come se lo conoscesse meglio di quanto io stesso mi conoscessi? E' proprio vero che chi è in grado di creare celestiali melodie non può che possedere nobile cuore? O sì. l'ho sempre creduto in realtà, con il mio smisurato orgoglio, credevo che soltanto nel mio cuore sussistesse quella purezza che la mia musica trasmette, io che, erigendomi a fiero difensore della giustizia, stavo per massacrare senza pietà colui che di giustizia rappresenta l'assenza, il piccolo Shun dal cuore grande come l'universo. il santo per eccellenza, l'unico che è stato capace di aprirmi gli occhi e di farmi comprendere quanti errori si celassero in me, quanta falsa sicurezza di ciò che era giusto o sbagliato. e la purezza, la nobiltà, lui stesso le ha infuse in me. lo pensai vagamente nel momento stesso in cui apostrofai Kanon, nel momento in cui volentieri lo avrei ucciso. Ma sarebbe stato un ulteriore errore; Shun non avrebbe agito così. volevo provarci davvero a dimostrare che quel ragazzino aveva ragione sul mio conto. E così riflettei. Kanon aveva sbagliato, Kanon meritava disprezzo, meritava odio, forse meritava la morte ma. di me stesso cosa avrei dovuto dire? Cosa avrei dovuto dire della mia superbia, della mia incapacità di guardare oltre il mio naso, io che stavo appoggiando la distruzione della Terra per una dedizione malsana e cieca a quell'uomo di cui, già allora, ero follemente innamorato? E, proprio per questa cecità forse, non potevo ammettere che la sua grandezza nella quale mi crogiolavo, potesse essere strumentalizzata, usata da qualcun altro. No, io non posso giudicare alcuno, non me lo posso permettere e neanche voglio farlo perché il mio scopo è raggiungere quella perfetta nobiltà d'animo che nella mia musica già riesco ad infondere. Shun, il ragazzo, l'uomo anzi che mi ha sconfitto, è il mio esempio, il mio modello, lui non ha bisogno di orpelli particolari per dimostrare quanto dentro è puro, lui ha i suoi occhi che cantano e la loro melodia è più valida e sincera di tutte le melodie che questo pezzo di metallo in mano mia riesca a creare. E tuttavia è dura la lotta contro sé stessi, più dura di ogni contesa che implichi l'obbligo di affrontare materialmente un nemico a noi esterno; non provo più odio forse, è vero, ma l'ostilità non è facile da sconfiggere quando l'antipatia nei confronti di qualcuno scorre nelle viscere come fiele da scaricare fuori in violenti improperi. E di astio nei confronti di quest'essere qui seduto al mio fianco ne ho provato tanto, un astio che mi ha fatto trascorrere ore e ore a rodermi interiormente al solo ricordo di ciò che la sua mente intrisa di follia era stata in grado di partorire. E ora viene qui e mi tratta come il bimbo ingenuo che non sa tener testa alle sue conturbanti attenzioni. chi si crede di essere? Effettivamente mi turba, eccome se mi turba l'idea che lui nutra a mio riguardo il genere di interesse che ha mostrato. non perché ne sia spaventato ma perché. io fatico a trattenere tutta la rabbia che da sempre nutro nei suoi confronti mentre lui. lui. desidererebbe sedurmi? E' una situazione ridicola, quasi umiliante, come è umiliante il fatto che riesca a leggermi così bene dentro e che abbia intuito di me cose che neanche io ho mai confessato a me stesso, dandosi un tono da grande saggio.. e da profeta anche. si è presentato a me con un'autentica predizione. E proprio quella predizione è la scusa per uscire da questo stallo imbarazzante, per portarmi fuori dalla pericolosa strada che la nostra conversazione ha intrapreso. "Mi spieghi come sei diventato improvvisamente veggente?" chiedo, affettando la più completa indifferenza a ciò che è appena accaduto. Sbaglio o sospira impercettibilmente? Forse sperava da me una diversa reazione? E' delusione quella che leggo sul suo viso indurito precocemente da una giovinezza mai trascorsa? Ma c'è anche qualcos'altro, un'angoscia che traspare dalle parole che ora mi rivolge: "Eventi nefasti si stanno preparando, eventi che coinvolgeranno, volenti o nolenti, tutti noi. Non è preveggenza la mia, Sorrento. non so se definirlo presentimento di qualcosa. alla quale ancora non so dare un nome. Ma le stelle mi parlano, come parlano ai sacri guerrieri di Athena e, benché io non sia affatto degno del loro sacro nome, so che mi spetterà un ruolo negli eventi futuri. e nessuno di coloro che sono entrati a contatto con le sacre leggi del mito ne sarà esente. Tu e Julian vi siete trovati imbrigliati nella rete secolare delle guerre sacre e non credo sia così facile lasciarvi tutto alle spalle. non credo sarà così facile, per Julian, sfuggire al richiamo del Dio quando un nuovo conflitto cosmico travolgerà la terra e il cielo." Dovrei gioire per queste parole, dovrei gioire per una seppur flebile possibilità che Julian ricordi? No. troppa inquietudine suscita in me quel discorso, troppo cupo l'orrore in quelle parole celato: "Cosa sta per accadere, Kanon?" Un ghigno amaro, un impercettibile cenno di diniego del capo drappeggiato dal fluente drappo di riccioli color biondo scuro e scopro di non provare più rabbia per lui, non sarebbe giusto, non più. E' il più fragile ed infelice degli uomini in questi istanti, in balia di paure alle quali non sa dare un nome. "Io non so cosa sta per accadere" risponde, roco; se non trovassi la cosa alquanto improbabile conoscendolo, direi che sta per mettersi a piangere ma probabilmente è solo molto confuso "Al Santuario attendono, si stanno preparando, Athena stessa si sta preparando ma credo siano in pochi a sapere realmente cosa aspettarsi. e non sono certo io tra questi. io sono l'ultima persona alla quale un fedele servo della Dea direbbe qualcosa. sono l'ultima persona alla quale, uno qualunque di loro, rivolgerebbe parola, ma loro non sanno che ci sarò anche io." Non c'è determinazione in quest'ultima frase, non rabbia né superbia. solo rassegnata fatalità. Non aggiunge altro e non sembra aspettarsi risposte che non saprei porre; non credo ci sia nulla da commentare anche se vorrei capire. ma c'è davvero qualcosa da capire? Il mio cuore è gelido in questo momento e come sempre quando mi sento smarrito, mi aggrappo al mio flauto, non solo con le dita ma anche con lo sguardo. Il silenzio calato tra di noi sembra essere destinato a non più spezzarsi, ma è colmato dall'urlo delle onde infuriato, dall'ululato gelido del vento, dalla pioggia che, insistente, batte sulle onde, sul terreno pietroso, sulle nostre membra. Kanon si alza e di sottecchi seguo il suo movimento lesto e fluido; non lo imito subito e d'altronde lui rimane fermo, i pugni stretti contro i fianchi, il profilo fisso sui mulinelli d'acqua che si intrecciano in bizzarra armonia di vento e onde sul lontano orizzonte. "Devo andare" è come se riflettesse tra sé e sé più che rivolgere a me quella frase "Il mio posto ora è altrove." Solo a questo punto mi alzo anch'io e lo guardo mentre il temporale sembra lentamente placarsi: "E dove andrai?" Sorride semplicemente. senza sarcasmo; un sorriso umile, ben lontano da quelli che sarei portato ad aspettarmi da lui: "Dove il dovere mi porta. il dovere di devoto servitore di Athena. anche se nessuno saprà. nessuno capirà fino all'ultimo istante." Dovrei trovare ridicola quell'affermazione. servitore di Athena colui che aveva complottato, sfidando gli dei stessi per la sua rovina? Eppure accetto ciò che dice con una naturalezza sconcertante. I pensieri si stanno accavallando nella mia mente quando mi rendo conto che già si sta allontanando; senza sapere perché sento il bisogno di farlo, allungo una mano ed accenno un passo: "Kanon. aspetta un momento." Non si ferma; mi sta dando le spalle e neanche si volta. Solleva appena una mano in cenno di saluto e la sua voce mi raggiunge un'ultima volta al di sopra dell'ululato del vento: "Non abbiamo più niente da dirci, sirenetto; forse la persona che sta arrivando saprà intrattenerti meglio di come possa fare io." Non ho neanche il tempo di rimanere interdetto perché repentinamente un'altra voce si fa udire nel caos infernale, una voce che chiama il mio nome: "Sorrento! Dove sei?!" E' Julian; mi volto un attimo alla ricerca della sua figura maestosa che avanza nella foschia e, quando la direzione del mio sguardo va nuovamente a Kanon, egli è già scomparso. Dopo pochi istanti Julian è al mio fianco, i suoi capelli biondi lunghissimi mi frustano il viso e quasi sussulto per la sorpresa quando una sua mano si posa sulla mia spalla: "Cosa fai qui con questo freddo? Sei tutto gelato." L'altra mano si solleva fino a sfiorarmi il volto; mai prima d'ora era arrivato a tanto. "Mi hai fatto preoccupare, sai? Ti ho cercato dappertutto, non credevo fossi così pazzo da." "Grazie Julian" lo interrompo con impeto. Se l'avessi lasciato continuare sarei impazzito. quella carezza, quel tono colmo di premurosa attenzione. è troppo da accogliere tutto insieme senza impazzire. Ora sì che mi sento come Kanon avrebbe voluto mi sentissi con lui: un ragazzino timido che non comprende cosa gli stia accadendo. Mi sorride e. mi circonda le spalle con un abbraccio, attirandomi contro di sé: "Torniamocene a casa" aggiunge semplicemente, mentre i nostri passi già sono entrati in perfetta sincronia ma senza alcuna fretta. No, non c'è fretta. è troppo sacro questo istante, sento che è bello anche per lui. E poi non fa più così freddo, un raggio di sole sta spuntando tra le nubi. Mi tornano in mente le parole di Kanon. potrebbe essere l'ultimo raggio di sole per la Terra? 


End file.
